1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generally related to methods of treating anemia with an agent capable of blocking, inhibiting, or ameliorating vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF).
2. Description of Related Art
The production of red blood cells in mammals, erythropoiesis, is under the control of the hormone erythropoietin (EPO). EPO is normally present in low concentrations in plasma, where it is sufficient to maintain equilibrium between normal blood cell loss (i.e., through aging) and red blood cell production.
Anemia is a decrease in red blood cell mass caused by decreased production or increased destruction of red blood cells. EPO is currently used for treatment of the anemias associated with end-stage renal failure, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), and anemia associated with cancer chemotherapy. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,528. Other groups of anemic disorders, resulting from an inherited abnormality in globin production, are hemoglobinopathies, including thalassemias, results from inherited defects in the rate of synthesis of one or more of the globin chains.
US 2004/0115166 describes the treatment of autoimmune hemolytic anemia with a inhibitor of VEGF-B. US 2003/0175276 describes a method of inhibiting angiogenesis with an anti-VEGF antibody for the treatment of sickle cell anemia.